Converting carbon monoxide into synthetic hydrocarbon through catalytic hydrogenation is a process invented by Mr. Fischer and Mr. Tropsch in 1925. Fischer-Tropsch produced a real industrial synthesis of hydrocarbons and oils under normal pressure with a cobalt catalyst and thorine. These processes were improved in 1930 and during world war 2 using nickel-cobalt catalyst. Many companies improved the F-T process since then, using costly alloy catalysts without succeeding to eliminate problems of instability, effectiveness, profitability and necessity of refining. Adding salt, Nacl, to an iron catalyst or to a nickel catalyst solved part of these problems. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,774,149 B1 and 6,987,134 B1. About all F-T processes produce a large variety of hydrocarbons. This is why the necessity of refining stands. I discovered a process for producing specific synthetic gasolines or specific synthetic diesels eliminating the necessity of refining.